


Like Father, Like Daughter

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Officially classing Sock Monkey as a character now, Perthshire Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Violet Fitz comes to Perthshire to see Peggy for the first time and Jemma discovers where her daughter gets one of her traits from.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simmppaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmppaa/gifts).



> [Simmppaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmppaa) asked for Peggy and Fitz's mum. Hope you enjoy this one and thanks for the prompt! Shout out to [The Little Rogue ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRogue) for Fitz's mum name Violet!

“She’s beautiful,” she said, looking at the young child that was asleep in Jemma’s arms. They had only been in their cottage in Perthshire just over a week now, and finally Violet Fitz had been able to come and see her granddaughter.

“Thanks,” Jemma whispered, looking up at the older woman, and rubbing a soothing thumb over her daughter’s head. She was in the middle of a nap, and Jemma knew soon that she would be awoken by all the commotion that was happening in the house.

Fitz passed his mum a cup of tea, which she accepted with thanks and sat in the armchair next to the sofa that Jemma was curled up on, Peggy in her arms.

“I’m sorry,” Fitz began explaining to his mum. “You couldn’t get to see her sooner.”

Violet just waved her off, “It’s fine. I know how busy it was moving here.”

Fitz smiled when all of a sudden Peggy started crying. Jemma lifted her close, allowing Peggy to reach and grab her hair. It had become something of a reassuring comfort blanket to her.

“Hey,” she whispered to her daughter. “It’s okay, monkey. It’s okay.”

After some gentle reassurance from her mother, Peggy stopped crying and was now chewing on her mother’s hair. Jemma just rolled her eyes, and gently removed the strands and passed Peggy Sock Monkey who had been sitting on the sofa beside her.

Peggy took it in one hand, and placed the other hand on her mouth.

“She gets that from you,” Violet commented.

“What?” Fitz asked, looking between his mother and his daughter.

Violet laughed and shaking her head. “Chewing hair. God knows how many times I had to stop you from eating my hair.”

Jemma raised an eyebrow at this.

Fitz closed his eyes from a brief moment the opened his eyes, looking to his wife.

Jemma copied his mother, shaking her head and laughing. “It’s nothing Fitz.”

He smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead. Jemma beamed. “I love you,” she whispered.

“Love you too,” he replied and she leaned in close to him.

Peggy, sensing that her father was close, reached for him, and Jemma passed her over to him.

“Hey,” he whispered to his daughter. “Do you want to see Grandma?”

Peggy looked up at him, wide blue eyes taking in her father then she babbled, clapping her hands together. He smiled back down at her, and lifted her up and carried her across the room to his mother, Sock Monkey being dropped along the way.

“Hey,” Violet whispered, taking Peggy into her arms.

But being just over six months old, Peggy didn’t take too kindly to strangers and it wasn’t long before she started crying.

“Hey,” Violet whispered. Then, like Fitz did so many times when Peggy was anxious, she started to whisper to her in Gaelic. Peggy instantly started to settle, and Fitz sat back, taking his seat next to his wife again.

Jemma leaned into him. “It’s cute,” she whispered so that only he could hear her, then louder. “I’ve always told him that it soothes her, never believes me.” She rolled her eyes, and as he was about to grab his mug of tea, she reached for it herself and took a drink before passing it back to him. He looked at her but she pouted. “I was thirsty.”

He just shook his head in dismay, and allowed his lips to dance across her forehead, placing both kisses and confessions of love there.

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to rest there, in this scene of bliss that for so long she thought wasn’t going to happen.

A life that she could never get.

After a number of minutes, Peggy started to fidget in Violet’s arms, and Jemma dragged herself away from her husband and took her daughter, and started to comfort her.

“She’s perfect,” Violet said. “I’m happy for the both of you. Really.”

Jemma smiled. “Thank you,” she mouthed.

Then to her daughter, she placed a kiss on the top of the infant’s head.

As Jemma took her back across the room, Peggy reached out. “Mon-Key.”

Jemma stopped, freezing instantly. She thought this through, thinking that she had heard wrong. “Pegs?”

Fitz and Violet were both staring at her, taking the moment in, realising just what had happened.

“So-ck Mon-key.”

“She spoke,” Jemma whispered, her voice soft and tears streaming down her face. “Fitz, she spoke.”

Her husband smiled, rising up of the sofa and then bending down to pick up Sock Monkey and handing it to Peggy who immediately hugged the stuffed animal.

“She’s amazing,” he whispered, placing a kiss on both his daughter’s and wife’s head.

Jemma smiled, allowing herself to be lost in the moment, while Violet sat of to the distance, allowing the family to have their special moment together.  

**Author's Note:**

> We also got her first words here. I honestly couldn't decide between Dada or Mama so we got Sock Monkey instead. And the Gaelic idea came from some fics that I have been reading that Fitz can speak it and him just speaking that to Peggy seemed cute, so apologies for stealing another Headcanon.  
> Also anyone up for ignoring canon atm?  
> Thanks so much, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
